


Devil's Prince

by wacomintuos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after Weirdmaggedon and Bill has everything he could ever want... Except one. Dipper Pines is his prince, and his eyes. They wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Prince

Dipper Pines is walking down the street, his nose held high in the air. There is nothing to be afraid of, yet this is one of the few times he is without Cipher. He's running an errand and he isn't worried about the whispers of "slut" and "lapdog". After all, that's exactly what he is and he's proud of it. He belongs with Cipher; him and only him.   
"Second thoughts, Pinetree," Cipher's voice ricochets through his mind. "You're of more use here with me."  
Dipper nods to himself although he knows Cipher cannot see. "Yes, master. I was thinking that myself..." Cipher gives a satisfied hum as Dipper makes an about turn and struts away. It isn't a matter of confidence in the movement; it's a sense of purpose and worship. That's when Dipper is tapped on the shoulder. He's tempted not to turn.   
"Royal whore," begins the woman. She's dressed worse than Dipper is, in fact she's wearing hardly anything. If she thinks this will please Cipher in the slightest, she's wrong. He only has an eye for Dipper. Dipper may be the royal whore indeed, but at least he has the sense to wear clothes. Cipher does not care for try-hards.  
"Yes?" Dipper asks politely. He already sees where this is going. He readys a flame in the palm of his hand, making sure she can't see.   
"One day he's going to cast you aside."  
Dipper's expression hardens.  
"One day you won't be so powerful."  
The flame grows.  
"I'm going to make him mine."  
Dipper snarls and pounces on top of her, setting fire to her breast. See how she likes that. "Fucking try it!!" He watches her scream, hands already burning and squeezing her throat, constricting her breath. She kicks and flails around as she dies, then... Stops. She hadn't been expecting that.  
Dipper lets his rage bubble down, ignoring the shocked stares of the passers-by. Slowly, he gets up and looks around. "This is what happens to blasphemers!!" He yells. "You do not choose who he sleeps with! Who he chooses to serve him! You do not choose his lover!"   
There are quick nods. Everyone knows what Dipper is capable of, even if this is the first time they have seen it. You don't cross him. You don't speak to him. It is a bad idea to look at him; he's paranoid and not afraid to kill anyone he feels may be plotting against him or Cipher. "Do what you like with her corpse."  
With that, Dipper turns and stalks away, his face like fizz. What if she's right? What if Cipher throws him away? What good is he then?? "There was another one," he mutters irritably. It's hard for him not to sprint at full speed back to the fearamid and crawl close to him like a desperate puppy. But he is, in a way.   
"Another one?" Cipher coos. He seems amused that Dipper will kill for him so easily. It's hard to think that once this was not the case. It's a treacherous thought. Dipper is loyal now. He knows his place. Cipher purrs. "Don't let them bother you."  
"She's dead," Dipper replied. "I killed her."  
"Good... I know you love me, kid. I couldn't hope for any better." Cipher's thoughts are lazily composed, but Dipper is used to it. He walks quickly, coming closer to the fearamid until he's standing under it. He disappears and finds himself before Bill Cipher, his lord and master. Out of habit he bows, although by now he has seen that's there's no point. Bill doesn't care.   
"Pinetree, is that you?" He asks. He almost seems nervous. Dipper climbs onto his throne and sits on his lap, kissing him softly. "Pinetree??"  
"Who do you think?" Dipper replies in honeyed tones, hugging him close. "It's just me."  
"Had better be," he huffs as his prince straddles him, but is unable to keep from smiling. Dipper smiles too. "I missed ya, kid."  
"I was gone for five minutes," Dipper points out, only for Bill to whine softly, sloppily kissing his nose. The brunet redirects him to his lips and the two begin to kiss passionately as if an eternity had separated them.  
"That's long enough, Pinetree. Honestly, a while longer, and..." He sighs. Dipper hushes him.  
"That's enough, Bill. I'll always be here with you, you'll see."  
"Whatever. You're... Everything. Kid, you're my eyes."  
Having Bill constantly in his head makes Dipper aware of that. What Dipper sees, Bill sees, and that is how it is. "Yeah, I know." He smiles and kisses him again. It must be disorientating to see himself from such adoring eyes, but Bill never talks about it. With the irony, nobody blames him. They don't even know. They never will.   
The two nuzzle up to each other for a while, then Bill flinches. "Kid, eyes. Open."   
Dipper cracks open an eyelid, and looks around, ignoring Bill's complaints of opening the other one, too. "There's nothing there."  
"You sure?" He asks, somewhat agitated. "I heard something."  
"Nope. Calm down, you're paranoid."  
"Says you, my love." At this, Dipper raises an eyebrow; Bill only uses nicknames other than Pinetree and kid when he's worried. "You killed that woman for fun."  
"It wasn't for fun!" He splutters. "She was blaspheming against us! She wanted to take you away from me! She deserved even wors-"  
It's Bill's turn to soothe the other. "It's sweet that you think like that," he teases. Dipper can't help but feel a little smug at the blond's lovesick expression. And then, he frowns. "What do you look like right now?" He asks softly. Dipper laughs.  
"I look like me," he chuckles, but appeases him by finding a mirror. Bill pauses for a minute, admiring the man's reflection, then purrs as he jumps off his throne, pushing Dipper to the ground.   
"As beautiful as ever," he smirks as Dipper pretends to struggle beneath him. "I could almost eat you. Would you like that?"  
Dipper grins. "Not if I eat you first!" He flips him over and nips his lover's lips. Bill shivers.   
"I'd love to see you try," he frowns. Dipper does so, biting and sucking his neck. He knows that Bill's referring to something else, but also knows better than to speak of it.  
"Shall we take this elsewhere?" Dipper hums. Bill shrugs.  
"Don't you wanna stay here for a change? Give these dull people a show?"  
Dipper actually blushes. "Oh, I don't know..."  
"Go on."  
He rolls his eyes, which probably isn't a great idea. Bill bares his teeth, which is cuter than it is threatening; especially as he's being pinned to the floor. "Ah, fine. You got me, Bill!"  
Bill laughs and pushes him off, sitting up. He kisses Dipper for a split second, and catches him off guard as he drags him up, stumbling up onto the throne. He lets Dipper sit upon it and begins to unbutton his shirt with nimble fingers.   
Dipper looks down at the shirt, trying to help him out a little. Bill hums. "Hey, here's an idea!"   
"Oh?"  
Bill holds out a blindfold for him. Dipper seems confused. "How about we just let primal instincts take over, huh?"  
In that moment, all Dipper's fears are raptured. He nods fervently, staring at the fabric, and then up at his king. This is where he is meant to be in life. This is his place.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone confused, he's blind.


End file.
